


Always

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Grinding, M/M, a bit of smut, drunk yuuri, these two have ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: It was time to say goodbye to the finals, at least for this season, but Yuuri wasn't ready to do the same with Saint Petersburg. Why had he moved to this freezing country again? Ah yes. Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> In short, these two have ruined me. I am frustrated. So this is what I wrote to deal with this frustration.  
> So here, take it.

It was time to say goodbye to the finals, at least for this season, but Yuuri wasn't ready to do the same with Saint Petersburg. That's why now, as he found himself sitting in his new apartment in Russia, far away from his home town where he had felt the most secure, in the dead of winter that made Japan's winter seem like spring compared to this Siberian cold had Yuuri wondering if he had made the right decision. Why had he done all of this again? Ah yes, Viktor. The one person he idolized as a kid had come like a blizzard out of nowhere, into his life and wrecked havoc. But Yuuri couldn't be less happy. Even though Viktor was going to return to competitive skating he did not want those ice blue eyes off of him. He wanted to see them dilate and light up and in sheer surprise in front of Yuuri and only Yuuri.  
The doorbell rang in the distance. Yuuri came out of his daydream and went to open the door. Viktor stood there, both hands carrying bags filled with what Yuuri could only guess as groceries. Snow had landed on his black designer trench coat, his grey hair falling on the side covering those blue eyes. He looked beautiful, as always. Yuuri unconsciously, dragged his hand over the fallen strands of hair obscuring Viktor's vision. It was soft to the touch. Yuuri loved it.  
Viktor shot him a dashing smile. There goes Yuuri's little fangirl screaming at the back of his mind.  
He quickly withdrew his hands and cleared his throat.  
  
“You're late.”  
  
“Viktor Nikiforov is never late!”  
  
Yuuri just rolled his eyes at him and let him enter the apartment.  
  
“You didn't have to get me all this. I would have gone tomorrow, you know...” Yuuri walked towards Viktor, who was already acting like he was at home, moving to the kitchen to place everything in it's rightful place. Yuuri didn't mind at all, he actually loved the sight.  
  
“And leave my Yuuri to die of hunger?”  
  
“You're over dramatic!”  
  
“Never when it comes to you!” There was that smile again. Honestly, how much can one heart take?  
As Yuuri was unpacking one the the grocery bags he spotted a bottle of vodka in it.  
  
“What's this? You know I don't drink...It looks expensive...”  
  
“It is, _very_ expensive. As for the not drinking part, I remember otherwise _Yuuri....”  
  
_ Yuuri felt his cheeks start to turn red, as he suppressed flashes of unwanted memories threatening to bubble to the surface. He avoid eye contact.  
  
“Oh you're so cute when you blush! And when you're drunk!”  
  
“Viktor!” Yuuri gently shoved him in the shoulder.  
  
“Relax, the vodka is for me.”  
  
Now Yuuri was really confused and it must have shown.  
  
“I will be coming in and out of this apartment very often form now on, so I might as well leave this here so I don't have to bring something new each time.” He winked at him. Ok, what was that supposed to mean. Yuuri knew how Viktor was. Outgoing, not ashamed to show his likes and dislikes. He knew he was handsome and wasn't afraid of showing it.  
From the start they had been close but now this? It was starting to look more like flirting than just a joke. Well Viktor had kissed him once, yes, but that was his way of showing his admiration and pride for him,no? He had surly surprised Yuuri that day, he had surprised the whole world in fact. They both came from countries with a strong stance towards these types of relationships, it was hard to know where Viktor stood in all of this. Although, judging by the kiss he may as well have gotten his answer.  
  
“Uuh, right, yes, ok. Sure!” Yuuri mentally kicked himself, could he have been more awkward?  
  
“Didn't I do such a good job finding this place for you? I booked it especially for you since it's so close to where I live!”  
  
Of course he had.  
  
“It's beautiful, thank you.”  
  
“Anything for you.” Yuuri gazed into his eyes, there was no sign of waver, he was being serious. From the moment Viktor had laid eyes Yuuri, he had found himself unable to deny him anything. Taking the plane to Japan and becoming his coach had seemed like the most natural thing to do. He had felt such a relief when Yuuri had told him he was moving to St. Petersburg as if a huge weight he hadn't realized he was carrying, had been blown away by the cold winter's wind. He honestly didn't know what he would have done had Yuuri decided to quit. What he felt for him went beyond the borders of mere friendship.  
Viktor, had no idea how long he was out of it. Yuuri was calling out to him and he must have for some time now.  
  
“Ah sorry love, it's your dreamy eye's fault and they way you looked at me just now!”  
  
“Oh God Viktor !” Yuuri laughed at the ridiculous rant of Viktor despite his heart doing little leaps of joy, something he would never say out loud.  
  
“Go and sit down, I'll make us some hot chocolate to warm us up.”  
  
“Shouldn't I be the one making it?”  
  
“I like to pamper you, now go, glide away!”  
  
Yuuri pushed his hair back and in small dancing steps from his _Eros_ choreography made his way to the coach as a rich laughter escaped him. Viktor whistled after him. He could just drown to the sound of his laughter filling the room, embracing him, he wouldn't care if it was the only thing he heard again.  
Yuuri all the while stared at Viktor, his long elegant hands, the defined muscles, perfect proportions. Seeing him there, in his kitchen, preparing something as simple as hot chocolate gave out such a domestic vibe, it filled him with a warm sensation. And just a moment ago Viktor had stopped moving and he had seemed lost in his thoughts, he seemed so.... vulnerable. Yuuri sometimes forgot that he was just a man capable of all emotions and not the god that he worshiped as a kid all the way until now.  
  
“Ready, and just to top things off...” Viktor opened the vodka and poured some in his glass.  
  
“There done!”  
  
He brought the the drinks over and nestled next to Yuuri. The chocolate was steaming hot, filling the air with it's lovely scent. Or when it came to Viktor's drink, some vodka with a hint of chocolate in it, as Yuuri like to called it. His Russian side was truly showing.  
  
“You're disgusting _Vitya_ !” Viktor's eyes widened.  
  
“Say that again.”  
  
Yuuri eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“You like to hear that you're disgusting?”  
  
“You called me Vitya...”  
  
“Oh …. um... yeah.... sorry it must have slipped out.”  
  
Viktor felt all fuzzy inside.  
  
“I love it when you call me like that.” His face was suddenly so close to Yuuri's, he could smell the mix of chocolate and alcohol off his breath. Viktor gave him a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
Yuuri didn't know how long he could take this anymore. He liked Viktor, no he _loved_ him. He had tried so hard to deny it, tell himself that it was just his teenage love for an idol but the more days had gone by and the closer they got the more obvious it became that he had fallen head over hills.  
The temperature outside was plummeting below zero fast and the snow fell heavier. Inside the apartment though was warm and it smelled of chocolate and of Viktor. The lights were dim and the only sound came from their talking.  
Yuuri wanted to tell him but could not master the courage for it. What if he was wrong and Viktor didn't see him the same way? Could he really just risk it all?

The time passed, it was well past midnight. Viktor and Yuuri were talking about everything and nothing. Yuuri in the meantime had tried some of Viktor's drink and had added some vodka to his as well in the hopes that he might be able to finally say something. He wasn't pole-dancing-at-a- _banquet_ drunk but it would be a lie to say that the alcohol didn't have an effect on him. His brown eyes shown in the light and Viktor could see a light haze covering them.  
  
“Yuuri, how much of this did you have?”  
  
“Apparently not enough...” he mumbled looking into his empty cup.  
  
“My, my aren't you a party animal... I'll take that.”  
  
Viktor took the cup from Yuuri in a swift move and immediately Yuuri turned to grab it back. Only he couldn't reach it as Victor had stretched his hand high above his hand and away form Yuuri's grasp. Yuuri made a move to try and steal it away only to lose his balance and fall onto Viktor who didn't move an inch under Yuuri's weight.  
  
“Come on, give it here!”  
  
“What will you give me in return?” A wide smile was spread across Viktors face. God he was gorgeous. Ok, it was now or never. Viktor like surprises? Well, Yuuri knew he was the only one who could give him what he wanted. Mastering all the courage he could find, with the help of the vodka, he leaned in and kissed Viktor.  
Viktor's eyes shown. This man was going to be the end of him.  
Yuuri could feel Viktor smile under him. He wasn't backing away. On the contrary he felt Viktor kiss him back more fiercely, taking his lips and between his, biting them gently, running his tongue over them. Yuuri's mind had gone blank, he parted his lips allowing Viktor access. Letting him pass his tongue, teasing him, leading him into a little game, the balance of who was leading constantly shifting from one side to the other. Yuuri couldn't get enough, Viktor tasted like chocolate, the hints of alcohol appearing every now and than. All of this was too much, all the emotions, the feeling of it hit him head on, feeling his erection grow by the minute. They parted from the kiss unwillingly, the need to breathe overwhelming. Yuuri tried not to shift to much, not to give away his current situation.  
  
“ _Yuuri...._ Are you....”  
  
Yuuri wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. A bright red washed over his cheeks.  
  
“I... um... oh god I'm so sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Viktor moved in his spot to catch Yuuri better and rocked his hips up.  
  
Yuuri's mouth dropped open, no this had to be the vodka, he must be imagining things.  
  
“Are you that surprised?” Viktor moved again, his full grown erection was pressed up against Yuuri's. Yuuri fought down a moan, the pressure felt so good.  
Viktor placed his hands an Yuuri's firm ass pushing him down more.  
  
“I want to hear you...” Viktor whispered in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. Viktor's breathing was getting faster.  
Yuuri had enough, he started rocking his hips in harmony with Viktor eliciting a moan from both of them.  
Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri's face, pulling his hair back, looking straight into those brown eyes that were his downfall.  
  
“God, you're so perfect. Yuuri. _My Yuuri._ ”  
And than it hit Viktor. Yuuri had been drinking, not a lot but he could see the effect of it. Was this really alright. He did not want to stop but Yuuri's well being was more important. It took all the strength in him to slow down his movements.  
  
“Yuuri, you've had a bit to drink. May-”  
  
Yuuri shot him a glance so intense, so full of lust, so full of _Eros_ he could have spilled there and than.  
  
“Don't you dare stop... _Vitya_...”  
  
Without waiting for an answer he leaned in for another kiss, his tongue searching for an entrance that Viktor gladly gave him. The kiss just added to the intense feeling of it all. Fire was surging through both of their bodies, consuming them. They were both chancing after release, borrowing air from each other.  
  
“Agh! Vitor!”  
  
“You're doing so good Yuuri...” Viktor moved his hips again. And again. Only to find Yuuri was meeting him half way. Applying that sweet pressure to their leaking erections. There boxers were ruined either way.  
  
“Vik-”  
  
Yuuri came first, spilling in his pants. He felt light headed, as the room was spinning out of control. It felt so good it took him a moment to come down from his high. He felt Viktor groan and shudder underneath him as he reached his climax. Yuuri fell onto Viktor feeling exhausted. All the anxiety and stress from the trip and the finals were finally getting to him. He felt like crying. Viktor wrapped his arms around him, his weight felt good, comforting.  
  
“I got you, love.” He placed a kiss on Yuuri's ruffled black hair.  
  
“I feel dirty and sticky.”  
  
Viktor laughed and Yuuri could feel his chest vibrate. He could lie like this all day.  
  
“I'll fix the shower for you.”  
  
“You're spoiling me.” Yuuri talked against Viktor's chest before placing a kiss on it.  
  
“Only the best for my Yuuri! I'll take good care of you”  
  
Yuuri lifted his head to look at Viktor. His eyes were telling the truth.  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“I promise”  
  
There was understanding in them. Yuuri could feel all his insecurities drain out of him. Viktor leaned in and kissed him. There was no need for words. It had always been like that for them. A deep and mutual understanding just by looking at each other.  
  
“Always?”  
  
“Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Yuuri should get pole-dancing-at-a-banquet drunk again >.>


End file.
